


Voice

by corbeod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: Bokuto-san’s voice is one I will love forever. Though sometimes much too loud, it is a good way to feel less lonely. It brings joy and brightens a very bad day.





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of self-projection I guess?

Bokuto-san’s voice is one I will love forever. Though sometimes much too loud, it is a good way to feel less lonely and I find myself falling asleep to it. It brings joy and life into the world. It brightens a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

He knows I love his voice so he sends long voice messages when he can. He sings, too, and I’ve yet to find a sound equally as pleasant to listen to. I will cherish them forever.

When he’s gone I listen to his singing and his voice messages. His voice plays in my mind when I’m away from my phone. If I close my eyes I can pretend he is talking to me or singing live. But, no matter how well I pretend, he is still on the other end of the country when I reach out and open my eyes. He is too far away.

So every phone and video call is important. Every word he says stays with me. It is with these calls that I feel closest to him. During these much too short few hours, we are as close as we can be. We talk and we talk so much that water bottles never contain enough water.

I never remember much of what happens during the calls. We talk of everything under the sun. But one conversation in particular replays over and over.

_ “'Kaashi,” _ Bokuto-san says. He’s at a local shop he claims sells everything,  _ “I found an owl plushie to buy for you.” _

“For me?”

_ “For you! You’ll love it.” _

“Why? You can’t give it to me.”

I can almost hear him pouting on the other end. It’s a cute expression, I’ll admit, but it forever pulls at my heart when I see it.

“You can’t give it to me yet but-”

_ “But I can soon!”  _ He shouts, any sadness long forgotten.  _ “I always buy things for you whenever I’m shopping! Always!” _

“Soon?”

_ “Yea! I can go up to Sendai in June.” _

“That’s a long wait.”

_ “I know but it’s the only promised break I have! I’d come a whole lot sooner if I could .” _

“I know, I know. I’ll wait. For you.”

_ “For us, 'Kaashi, for us.” _

“For us.”

Six months is a long wait. There are days where I don’t know if I can hold out that long. I once woke up at the crack of dawn and cried for twenty minutes. He’s not there, laying next to me, wide awake, and telling me his plans for the day.

But for us, he tells me, we can wait forever.

"Nothing can come between us," he once said, "Not even distance."  


**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm I might start a series where I write about long distance relationships.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [shibayvki](www.shibayvki.tumblr.com)!


End file.
